1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to timepieces and in particularly to wristwatches. More specifically, the current invention relates to watch case for an analog watch movement having a rotational setting stem extending from the movement and moveable axially to positions for performing setting functions of the movement by rotation of the setting stem.
2. Background Information
Axially moveable crown setting devices for analog watch movements are well known. The setting device comprises a setting stem extending from the watch movement and through the watch housing. A crown is located on the end of the setting stem outside the watch housing. For setting various features of the watch; for example time, date, calendar and/or alarm; the crown is manually pulled-out to one of multiple detent positions causing setting gears of the setting stem to engage with the movement. The crown is turned to adjust the movement mechanism for setting the desired feature.
Crown setting devices of this type can be difficult to use for persons with limited hand or finger movement, large stumpy fingers or who are wearing gloves or are simply not nimble-fingered generally. The crown is usually small in diameter and difficult to grasp to pull-out and to rotate. Additionally, it can be an irksome task if significant adjustment of the movement is required, for example the time must be advanced or backed by several hours.